Cousin Bonds
by FictionalCat
Summary: Illumi can be quite a doting older cousin. "You can try, but you can never escape Illumi-nii, my Aya-chan." Illumi x OC IllumixOC


A sound of a snapping twig pulled her out of her thoughts and she snapped her head to the direction of the sound. Cold beads of sweat has started to roll down the side of her face as the anticipated presence threateningly draws near, he clearly enjoys the situation she is in. She frowned; her eyes narrowed dangerously as sounds of footsteps on grassy ground grew closer to the tree she is currently leaning against. To make a sound is unusual. Needless as it is, she is sure he is doing this...

 _To taunt her._

Toyed, tricked and strategistically strung along till her energy was running low. He sure made fun of her fears... her weaknesses... and successfully played with her on the palm of his hand. Now clutching the last of her weapons, she raised the kunai in front of her in a defensive position.

A tall pale man emerged from the shadows provided by the thick canopy of the looming trees. She cautiously watched his slender toned body as he approached her. Any signs of offense and she is ready to attack.. _.no, that would be futile,_ she grimaced in mind. At this rate, she only has the option of running off. Home isnt till three towns away.

"I thought we were already clear about this matter," he spoke in such an at ease manner.

She gulped.

His empty black eyes scanned her form. Chest heaving, pupils constricting more as the skies got darker, and her stance.

 _Silly girl, acting all brave and strong, when he was the one who mentored her._

"What the hell is this all about Illumi?!"she growled, tightening her grip on her kunai. She couldn't believe he is here. He was supposed to be away for a job that would last for two days or so, she mentally screamed. They weren't supposed to meet at all.

His face remained passive as ever, but somehow a tiny smile crept to his lips, making his nonchalant expression even more eerie.

"Im on a mission," she seethed, "given by Uncle Silva himself."

 _Get out of the way._

He blinked, seemingly challenging her to press on more facts. Sensing this, she pulled out a small piece of paper from her secret pocket within her top. She unfolded it and showed the mission's details to him angrily. No doubt with its authenticity, though. But not once did she take her eyes off him nor lowered her kunai, he noted while crossing his arms.

Quite charming, he might say. So she did listen well and treasured their teachings, even went far as incorporating them into her own fighting style, Illumi pondered, looking at how she is attempting not to internally panic.

Now with his arms by his sides, Illumi let his menacing aura gush forth, effectively instilling fear in her. He began to walk towards her. While her eyes held fear and defiance, she didnt wanna waver in front of him.

 _Not today._..

"What the hell do you want-"

"You think I won't find out?" he softly interrupted. This made her eyes narrow in suspicion.

With a sigh, he pulled out his phone, dialed a number, put it on speaker, and then she heard it ring. Not a few seconds passed till the other line picked up.

"Hello. You are the owner of Black Viper Logistics, am I correct?"

" _Who is this?_ " came a man's gruff voice which sounded like they're in their 50's.

"This is Illumi Zoldyck."

There was a pause before the person on the other line went stuttering. It doesnt take a genius to know that both she and the other person have gone pale as a ghost by now. Her hands gone cold and have started to shake a bit.

 _"Z-Zoldyck-sama, what can i do for you?"_

"I want to cancel all negotiations done by Aya Zoldyck with you," he lightheartedly requested while twirling a piece of his long hair. "You see, she won't be boarding on any of your vehicles or aircrafts."

" _A-As you wish, Zoldyck-sama"_

"Arigatou. Have a nice day," he courtsied, face blank as always.

That ended the call. And that also ended everything Aya has ever planned.

Her shoulder slumped as hope left her alone in the bitter reality she is currently in. A clank was heard; she dropped the kunai on the ground.

She has been waiting for this mission, for this moment. It has been two years since she started going on missions alone and without anyone watching her from the shadows. She endured for so long. She was so sure she would make it. She was almost there.

 _She was almost out of his grasp_.

But, how wrong she was.

For every single step she takes, Illumi has already taken three steps ahead. Always.

A cloud of hopelessness and depression clouded her face as she stared blankly at the man just a few meters before her.

"Now, our little problem had already been taken care of..."

Illumi's lips curled into a slight smile, pleased that she finally understands. He slowly advanced towards her unmoving form.

With her back pressed against the tree, her face grew more and more emotionless as Illumi got closer and closer till she could feel his breath fanning against her face, her mouth. Too close. His hand on his hip, while the other rested on the bark next to her head.

"You can try, but you can never escape Illumi-nii, **_my Aya-chan_**."

She looked away. She wanted to escape. She wanted to so bad.

Leaving his slender hip, his hand travelled to her chin, tilting her face up to meet his dark bottomless gaze.

"'Listen very well," his long silky locks fell around them like a curtain as he placed small kisses along her cheek and jaw before claiming her lips with his cold ones.

" **You are mine**."


End file.
